Madoka Pelletier
Madoka is a military strategist in the Scorpius army in Newly Despaired: All Out War, and formerly a non-student and non-player member of the Saisei Survival Game featured in Newly Despaired: Saisei . '' Madoka is a Scorpius strategist, being cold and calculating to anyone she doesn't trust. She was a young girl with a skin disorder called Phantom's Disease from an experiment that caused her body's cells to die and replace themselves at a rapid pace, causing her skin to grow a black/gray color and parts of her exposed body to sometimes drift away like mist. She was apart of the children class that was taught by ''Mikan Tsumiki and experimented on by the scientists of the facility. Mikan was able to take Madoka and escape the disaster at the facility. History Early Life Madoka was born in France, to two poor parents who were not ready to raise her. After she grew up in France for a few years, her parents brought to the Arctic research facility and dropped her off, before leaving. She was put into a class of children that were going to be part of an experiment by Victor Shade. One of these students was a robot that learned with them, named King Operating System. While her and her classmates were taught by Mikan, many of her friends went missing one by one. Madoka and Simon Shi became friends, due to them both enjoying the cold. This was before Madoka was experimented on, and she had been given Phantom's Disease. Soon after, Jacques Shi was declared dead, and Simon Shi was declared missing. Madoka was heartbroken that this had happened. Saisei Facility Slaughter In 8 BW, a fusion of four of Madoka's classmates went rampant and began murdering everyone in the facility. Luckily, Mikan found Madoka just after leaving K-OS' room. She took Madoka by the hand and left the facility, after promising to K-OS that they would return for him. Mikan and Madoka would venture for miles before finally finding shelter. They were unable to find contact due to how far out they were, and had to live in this Arctic area to avoid becoming lost. They found an empty shack and lived there for years. Return to Saisei Facility In 1 BW, Mikan and Madoka had followed a class of students to the facility. There, they found the survivors of Saisei, and the burning and destroyed facility. They took the survivors and went off back to civilization. After parting ways, Madoka stayed with Mikan, as she was not old enough to go alone. Scorpius vs Orion War In 1 AW, when the Scorpius and Orion war began, Mikan and Madoka joined Scorpius. Madoka, having shown prowess in military strategy, was sent up in the ranks, while Mikan stayed as a nurse and medic. It was at this point when Madoka stopped talking to Mikan, and would avoid her since they did not live together. Madoka ignored any calls Mikan tried to make to her. Madoka had also been reunited with her old friend, Hideko Enoshima. She was glad to have a friend still with her, and they would grow close, being in the same base. She would convince him to go along with tests by Doctor Shade when he did not want to comply. Appearance Madoka is a young woman, being in her mid-teens. She is tall, and has a serious look on her face. Her skin is a dark gray color, which flakes and dissipates regularly. She has short, green hair, and yellow pupils. She wears a blue snow cap, blue boots, and a blue trench coat and dress mix. Her collar has fur on the back of it, which curves around on the front. Her coat is also fit with black buttons. Personality Relationships Abilities List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei * Newly Despaired: All Out War Trivia